


How to recover from PTSD PTSD治疗指南

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied Sexual abuse past, M/M, PTSD, Recovery from trauma, V is separated from Vergil but has his memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: V没有办法和尼禄做爱来自前身的痛苦回忆折磨着他
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“男朋友不想和我那个怎么办？”

尼禄在搜索栏里打下这一串字符。

“他不爱你，或者说他不够爱你。”

第一个回答里，赫然写着如上文字，让尼禄的心不禁拧成了毛巾。

他不够……尼禄的脑子里开始回放起电影，从相遇、到分开、到重逢、到告白，配着不知道哪里来的bgm，他回顾了和V在一起的种种。

可这分明……他应该是喜欢我的吧。

算了，先看下去吧。

“男人如果不想和一个女人发生关系的话，多半是不爱她。而且很有可能，他是弯的…”

不是…好像有哪里不对？

他不是本来就是弯的吗？

尼禄掐断了心中纠结的bgm，恍然大悟，这个搜索的条件还应该更精确更普适一点。

“女朋友不想和我那个怎么办？”

这样可以不？尼禄重新输入了一串字符，品了一下，应该可以得到更靠谱的答案。

“为什么男人总想着要和我们发生关系呢？这是爱我们吗？这分明是馋我们身子！”

铿锵有力，拳拳到肉，尼禄看着热评第一，脸上发烫……

可是，馋他身子，难道有什么错吗？水到渠成更进一步又有什么错呢？对着他你不硬才他妈是不爱他好吧！

他闭上眼睛，想到了那一天晚上……抱着V的时候，他身上好香，还带着洗完澡热腾腾的湿润温度，他就不自觉地把小手伸进了他的浴袍里面……V抖了一下，尼禄知道，但他没有准备停下，他悄悄地去解他浴袍的带子，轻轻地舔他的耳后…

V始终颤抖着，颤抖得似乎超过了动情的限度，他僵在他的怀里，终于让尼禄觉得自己的行为超过了限度……

“对不起…”

尼禄不知道他该说什么，默默地背过了身去躺着。V也并没有说话。

听着那一头的呼吸声，尼禄心头有抹不掉的愧疚自责，就好像…就好像他强迫了他一样……

可是……

现在，尼禄揉了揉眼睛，摊在座位上，想着生命的大和谐为什么这么难。

忽然，尼禄听见了下楼的脚步声，他的不到两个月大的男朋友算是睡醒下楼了。

毕竟，他才两个多月大，是吧。

再多一点时间吧。

尼禄站了起来，给V推开了把椅子。

“早上好！”

黑发诗人揉着眼睛点了点头。

其实他能站在这里，都已经是你预期之外的恩赐了，不是吗？尼禄看着窗外美丽的秋景，想着这天高云阔、黄叶烂漫的季节，是V生命里的头一回。

V在他的对面坐下，咕嘟咕嘟闷掉了一杯expresso后，仿佛才真正地醒过来。

“今天你得去还书了，是吧？”尼禄随便找了些话题聊。

“是的。”

“秋天到了。”

“你干裂的嘴唇也这样告诉了我。”

V总会说一些这样的怪话，尼禄笑了笑。

他看着对面人墨绿的眼睛，直觉告诉他，V也还在想着昨晚的事情。

这不得不想。

V回味着嘴里expresso的气味，身上还是觉得有几分发冷。

这事儿他是真的没有想到。他可没想到那些噩梦居然还藏在他的脑海深处，而且还具有如此强的威力……那些画面一次又一次地在他的脑海里重复上演，绝望的恐惧像冰冷的海水一样灌进了他的肺里……

即使在他的身边也……

“昨晚，对不起…”

男孩一声尴尬的道歉，将V从回忆中拉了出来。

这不是你的错。

V想这么告诉他，可仿佛有什么梗住了他的喉咙，说出口的仅仅却是“没事”二字，冷漠得他自己有数。

尼禄不久后就离开了。

剩下了V和尼禄走前忘记关上的窗户。秋风瑟瑟，V觉得有些沉重。

果然，活着就需要保守秘密，是吗？

那些耻辱又怎能叫他说得出口呢。

而他总不能总是拒绝和他做爱吧。

V绝望地想，拿小汤匙敲了敲咖啡杯的边缘，仿佛在给自己配上几声哀钟。

接下来几晚，尼禄没敢碰他。

他好好地抱着他，甚至不敢亲他，生怕气氛就过了火。

也许……V想着，也许……

半夜的时候，他睡得浅，小小一个翻身，对面的男孩就习惯性地抱住了他。

尼禄还睡着，但是V知道，有些东西醒着。他就顶着他的后腰，让那一小块肌肤微微发烫。

苏苏痒痒的感觉从那个甜蜜的接触点蔓延开来，这是个良好的信号，V不自觉地扭了扭屁股。

尼禄抱得更紧了，鼻息微微沉重了一些，热腾腾地扑在V的颈窝里，让他身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

他本能地再靠近了一些，睡梦中的男孩也配合地搂住了他的腰，双手开始不安地摸了起来。

就是这样……

V闭上眼睛，让自己放松……

奇妙的情欲如同黑夜的潮水拍打沙滩，一点一点的让他也会呼吸沉重、心头火热，配合着男孩轻轻磨蹭了自己起来。

男孩磨磨蹭蹭的双手也钻进了他的睡袍下……

冰凉的锁链挂在皮肤上，潮湿的空气里传来腐烂的气味，他躺着，张开四肢，仿佛待宰的牲畜，疼痛从每一处袭来，像虫子一样咬着他的神经，格外咬着他那根格外脆弱、掌控着性欲的神经……

“对不起……”

男孩大口喘着气，一下从V的身上弹开…

“抱歉…我不知道……”

V想告诉他不是他的错，可噩梦让他不住地颤抖……

“对不起…我……”

男孩翻身下了床，冲进了厕所。

说实话，尼禄没有什么打手冲的兴致了，他冲进厕所纯粹是不知道该怎么面对这样的情况…在睡梦中不幸强迫了他吗？

可他也……想着V发抖的样子，尼禄觉得不对劲又觉得无从下手……难道想和他做爱是件不对的事吗？

绝不是这样的……

他有些苦恼地拿冷水洗了把脸。

这他妈谁忍得住啊？活色生香的你心心念念爱着的人就躺在你身边，难道做爱不是美好又自然的吗？可是……

尼禄叹了口气。

我好难啊……

打开浏览器，相关搜索的联想赫然写着“有一个性冷淡女朋友是什么样的体验”。

该不会……

不是吧……

“性冷淡是指性欲缺乏，通俗地讲即对性生活无兴趣，也有说是性欲减退。”

尼禄坐在马桶上，搓了搓脑袋，窗户还漏着风，往下看看搜索联想，他觉得自己心口也在漏风。

“柏拉图式爱情，是以西方哲学家柏拉图命名的一种爱情观，追求心灵沟通和理性的精神上的纯洁爱情。“

这他妈听上去，很像他啊……你看他成天吟诗作对风花雪月的，难道真的是……可是我不是……

这……

尼禄打了个哆嗦，事发突然跑出来也没穿外套，这会儿也许V已经睡着了吧。于是，他悄悄地开门回去了。

还回床上睡吗？他站在厕所门口，看了看一片漆黑的房间。

算了吧。

当他准备去拿个枕头去睡沙发的时候，冷不防，黑夜里一双墨绿的眼睛看着他。

尼禄其实有被吓到。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”

“我…我不想打扰你，所以我还是出去睡吧。”尼禄支支吾吾地，不怎么敢说话。

“是我的错。”V直截了当地回答了，“我一直在拒绝和你做爱。”

听着这两个字在他的嘴里吐出，尼禄觉得还有些不好意思。

“哎，别这么说。”

“这没有什么错不错的，只是，不凑巧罢了。”尼禄不知道该怎么说下去，靠着床沿坐下了。

“我没有尽到我的义务，我不能满足你。”

V的一截手臂露在被子外面，仿佛是等着尼禄去握住他孤独的手臂。

尼禄这么做了，以示他们相互的理解。V侧躺着，头轻轻靠上了他的大腿，仿佛是他最好说话的样子。

“我没有想勉强你…”尼禄伸手轻轻抚摸着他的头发。他知道此刻他一向有自己脾气的爱人心里也不好受。

“我知道。”

“如果你向往柏拉图恋爱的话，我也尊重你…”

“嗯。”

？？？

他居然 答应？！

果然……

尼禄的心头拔凉拔凉的。

“没关系。”

关系大了。

“等等…你做什么……”

尼禄眼睁睁看着V的手伸向了自己的裤裆，他这才想起来他还没有手冲……

“你别……”

他没反应过来，V已经轻而易举地扒开了他的短裤，掏出了他半勃的老二，纤细的手指捏着，上下套弄。

“你不必……”尼禄想反抗但又过于兴奋，僵住了没敢动弹。

而V的脑袋始终贴在他腿侧，离他的阴茎不过一点点的距离。

“我应当。”他平静地说着，面无表情甚至有些悲哀地给他做起手活，这场面反倒……

反倒让尼禄挺兴奋的。

小尼禄很快就站得高高的了，让他有些不好意思。

“你不喜欢做的话不用这么做的。”

“谁说的？”他依旧一脸哀怨无望，慢慢地抬起身子，弯下腰含住了那饱满的铜铃。

嘶——

口交来得毫无防备，尼禄发出了一声有些失控的呻吟。

“舒服吗？”他问他，老练得让尼禄记不清刚刚是谁在他的抚摸下发抖。

他很快结束在他温暖的口腔里，虽然最后时刻推开了他。

我的苍天啊…

这也太爽了……

陷入贤者时刻的尼禄摊着，思考着人生和宇宙。

而V还躺在他的腿边，拿起手指轻轻抚摸着他腹肌上的精液。

莫名其妙大概是一种常态，一种有时快乐有时悲伤的错位。

“搞不懂你…”尼禄叹了口气，摸了摸V的嘴唇。

“我也搞不懂。”

“你究竟是勉强不想让我失望，还是需要更多时间呢？”

“我…”

V想着，要怎么告诉他。

“我只是害怕。”

他这么说，倒也仿佛没错。只是男孩绝不会想到他害怕的是什么。

“害怕？”

“嗯，害怕。”

这回答简明扼要坦诚得不像他，他也会害怕？他害怕也会告诉你？

你骗我吧？这是尼禄的第一反应。

尼禄还是有些懵逼，但无论如何，总算有了个说法吧。

“害，我也是第一次。”

“真的？”

V好像有了点兴趣，抬起了脑袋看着他。

“嗯。”

“那岂不是刚刚没了处男身？”

“嗯。”

他妈的怎么这会儿反应这么快啊！尼禄尴尬地点头，满脸通红。

“那我不知道怎么算…”

“你别和我说他！“尼禄脱口而出，仿佛神经过敏，惊得V愣了愣，笑了出来。

“哈哈，不说。“

在床上提维吉尔确实太过分了，尤其在他儿子也是自己儿子床上。

说起来，他又怎么样了呢？梦魇不会只困扰着自己吧，V想着，想着维吉尔会怎样处理这样的情况。

“如果你不喜欢的话…”

“有办法的。”

V打断了他想做些挽回的答复，一副信念坚定、脾气上来的样子。

“那…你怕什么……”尼禄试探着问他，V的脑袋枕在有些凌乱的小腹上，看上去百无禁忌又心事重重。

他似乎认真地思考了一会儿，却只蹦出了这么一个字。

“痛。”

“不会很痛吧。”

“不知道…”

记忆深处的痛苦，又有几分真实呢？可就是这么真实，让他的每一根神经灼烧。

离他近一点，现实才能略微真实一些。尼禄的气味他的温度他的心跳，这些都是V第二次生命的基本元素。

那么，我究竟还能不能……

V想着，他做好了心里上强行的准备，可肉体呢？他究竟还能做爱吗？早晨，在尼禄出门后，抱着这样的念头，他准备自慰一次以做彩排。

那么，要想着什么操自己呢？

不能被尼禄知道……他闻着他还没洗的衣服，湿得一塌糊涂……

这具肉体其实也是处男身啊，V想着，拿手指去开拓自己的后穴。他总有一种他似乎并不陌生这一切的感觉，但事实没有那么轻松。他还是费了一番劲，才操进去了自己，一点点在里面摸索敏感点。

想象里面的不是自己的手指而是他的…昨晚的印象恰好在此刻重合了……

他双腿也用力迎合自己的手指，没几下就高潮了。

那看来，没有彻底坏掉。

他躺在一片粘粘糊糊里，使劲求索着他的气味，回忆和现实交织成一片朦胧的海洋。

“他”也有过这样的回忆吧，不过是在很早很早以前了，拨开那些如藤蔓一般缠结的黑色梦魇，V还能想起一点点维吉尔还算美好的回忆。

虽然一般痛苦一般血腥，但至少，他有乐在其中、并不畏惧的部分，他愚蠢的双生胞弟操他的时候，他愤怒羞耻，但并不感到畏惧或者威胁。他甚至还能有片刻的宁静。

现在呢。

他闻着男孩衣服的气味，手指在熟软的后穴里轻轻地拨弄。

不一样吧，他有一点点渴慕强迫的神经，但相信会得到温柔的对待。尼禄舍不得的吧，他会是那种最体贴的爱人，注重细节和对方的感受，会像小狗一样地蹭他。

V想着忍不住笑了。

自始至终，在回忆漩涡和现实沼泽里，一块安实的木板就是他。

“Nero…”

他叫一声他的名字，声调缱绻，身体亦然。

在他的想象里，他确实可以和他好好地做爱。


	2. Chapter 2

如何让你的女朋友在性爱中感受到安全感？”

搜索词条如上。

“拥有23cm的阴茎，这样就可以做到！”

屁！

“不够持久，当然不能让你的女朋友感到安全。”

屁！

尼禄疯狂辱骂这些广告页面，心中火起的同时认真思考了一下自己大概有多长。

“要让女朋友感到安全，就要在性爱中掌握足够的主导权。”

这个好

“就要掌控节奏，让她知道，她属于你。”

就要掌握主导权。

尼禄这么试了。

不过也是他们的约定，试一次，征得了双方的同意。

尼禄学着他看过的片子的样子去做前戏。

“别害怕——”

他吻他的乳头，舌尖轻轻地打转，舔得那里水淋淋的，再抬眼看他，他咬着嘴唇，可以作出些许回应。

在V想拥抱他的时候，尼禄轻轻捏住了他的手腕，按在床上。V似乎楞了一下，眼神抽离了一会儿，但也没有说什么。

“别害怕。”

他吻着他的耳廓，在他的耳边安慰他，另一只手去摸索他的下身。

他大概勃起了一点，后面也有些许的湿润，然而，此刻尼禄感觉到了些许的异样。

他分开的大腿在颤抖，他的呼吸也急促了起来。

“继续！”他颤抖的声音在他的耳边响起，仿佛一声命令。

不。

尼禄停下了爱抚，松开了手，抱住了他。

“算了。”他轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，真真切切地感受到这具肉体在他的怀抱里颤栗。

“别怕。”

V似乎在挣扎，似乎有轻轻的呜咽声。

“没事。”尼禄看着抱着膝盖坐在床上的V，一副不知是沮丧还是愤怒还是惊恐的样子。

“没事啦。”

他也不会更多安慰人的办法了。

“如果你不想的话，也没有必要为了我...”

V抬眼瞪了他一下，有些凶狠。

“我说错什么了吗？”尼禄苦笑了一下，“我不想勉强你。”

“可是...”

“可是我想...”他有些支支吾吾地压着嗓子说出了这几个字，眼圈发红，脸也涨红。

“那...就下次好了。”尼禄拍了拍他的背。

“一直都不行。”

“那究竟是为什么呢？还是害怕吗？”

V点了点头。

“你别太心急了，也许这要慢慢来，考虑到你的情况特殊...”

“你等得了吗？”他抬眼问了他一句。

尼禄还能回答别的吗？但这个问题的答案彼此都心知肚明吧。

“如果你觉得需要的话，有什么需要帮助的，要配合的，就和我说吧。”

“但你一般习惯不说吧。”尼禄还是忍不住加了这一句，某种程度上V的脾气还是和他的前身很像，不习惯与别人分享自己的困难，也不喜欢别人的帮助。

“如果你想听的话。”出人意料地，沉默许久以后，V开了口。

“我不敢保证你听完是什么样的心情。”

V看着自己银发的年轻爱人，忽然觉得他们面临的就是那个最严肃的议题了。

“这和我原来的记忆有关。”他的嗓音有些干涩，说话的时候只敢看着自己的手指。

“当你碰我的时候，那些回忆就会浮现在我的面前。”

“我没有办法控制，它们只能在我的脑海里一遍又一遍地上演。”

“我告诉自己这是回忆而已，可我没有办法相信。”

“什么..什么回忆？”男孩问他，听起来也很紧张。

V慢慢地抬起了头，看着他，“我被强暴过。”说出这几个字的时候，他觉得心头寒冷得发颤。

他还有多余的冷静观察着男孩神色的变化，他湛蓝的眼神颤抖了一下，眨了几次眼睛，回避了几次眼神，手指紧张地搓了几下。

“我很抱歉...”

他终于抬起了头，直视了他的眼睛。

在四目相对的时刻，V觉得，一切还好，他所预料的暴风雪并未来临。

冰蓝的湖泊未曾结冰，湖面上还闪烁着阳光。

“准确来说并不是我，你应该懂得我的意思。”

“但这确实是我的一部分。”

尼禄点了点头。

“当你碰我的时候，我就回到了那一刻，无法控制。”

V平静地说完了。

“细节的话，你不想知道吧。“他无奈地笑了笑，叹了口气。

尼禄不知道该说些什么，只能坐到了他的旁边，握住他的手。

“比想象中要容易啊，说出来这种话。”

“可能因为，毕竟不是此刻的'我'吧。”

V默默地把头靠向他的肩膀，习惯性地去依靠他。

“是不是很奇怪呢，这究竟是我还不是我呢？“

“如果你觉得是的话。”男孩回答他，侧过脸去亲吻他的额头。

“你总是对我太耐心了。“

“不好吗？”

“不好，让我觉得愧疚，我骗过你，我利用过你，我是你半个血亲，我也不能和你做爱。”V絮絮叨叨地默念着一长串，仿佛早已在内心反省过无数遍。

“我觉得挺好的。”

尼禄冲他笑了笑，V只觉得眼底发热。

惶恐又荣幸，他曾经蜉蝣一般的生命要承担着深沉的爱。他觉得莫名的同时，又不得不承认，他觉得幸福。

他想像平凡人一样，和他相爱、结合、过完一辈子。

“那个…如果我不碰你呢？”

出人意料地，男孩打断了他的沉思，V听得愣了愣。

“什么？”

“我们只先说做爱这事儿的话……我不碰你呢？”

V眨了眨眼睛。

“就是，如果我不碰你的话，仅仅是做的话，你会觉得害怕吗？”男孩有些不好意思地解释着。

“我不是在要求你一定要和我做，但如果你也觉得折磨的话，或许我们可以努力一下。”

“也许可以。”

V想着自慰的时候。

“就好像，你只是在自慰一样。”

“嗯...”v点了点头。

“你来主导一切，好不好？”

V点了点头。

尼禄的双手被捆了起来，这下他没有再碰的可能性了。虽说做个人型自慰器挺惨的，但……也不是不行……

V就在他面前自慰。

他不知道看还是不看……

“你看着。”

仿佛是知道他在想什么，V直接说出了口。

在这方面其实他没有什么羞耻心。他对着我尼禄打开了双腿，露出了两腿间的小穴，拿手指轻轻地探了进去。

我的老天…为什么他这会儿看上去这么熟练…尼禄隐隐约约能看见那个粉色的入口。

……

V抬起了头，看了一眼尼禄，目光停留在他站起来的小尼禄身上，歪了歪嘴角一笑。

“叫我。“他对他说。

“V…”男孩发出了一声略显尴尬的呼唤。

V感觉到自己的手指被轻轻绞紧了一次。

“你可以继续和我说话。”V说着。

尼禄看着这幅场面，其实脑子里除了“我死了”没有多余的话语了。

“啊，你看起来真美味。”尼禄说得有些僵硬。

V有些莫名地抬头看尼禄。

“要说，下流话吗？”

扑哧—

V忍不住笑了出来，“你是碟片看多了吧，你刚才舔我耳朵是不是学的。”

“啊…是的……”

“我挺喜欢的，不过你还是别说了吧。”

V伸出了自己的手指，舔了一口，半跪着趴到了尼禄身上，亲吻他等待已久的嘴唇。

虽然不想承认，但是V的吻技确实比他好……尼禄也不想知道这是为什么……

亲吻结束，V又爬了下去帮他口交。

尼禄觉得自己好像活在某些颜色网站里。

V主导着这一切，显得比刚才放松主动了许多，尼禄意识到这方法似乎奏效了，但他不打算说出来。

V现在半跪在他的身上，似乎是准备切入正题了。

“可…可以吗？”

“你等会儿就知道了。”V微微侧着头，一手扶着他的阴茎，一边对准自己。

尼禄可以看得很清楚，他是怎么进去的。一点一点，他就进入了他的身体里面，很神奇也很轻松，他还没来得及惊叹，就能感觉到湿热湿热的内里热情地亲吻着他。

“啊…”坐了下来的V昂起了脖子，发出了一声满足的叹喂。

他们的目光对视了一下，占据高位的诗人俯视着插入方，而在诗人身下的男孩得以以最好的视角完完全全地看着爱人。

他们默契地回避了一下彼此。

因为过于舒服了。

“还好吗？“

“还好吗？”V重复了他的问题，答案写在他餍足的红晕上，他慢慢地移动重心。

开始，他并不能掌握到窍门，但很快，他双手撑着尼禄的大腿，就找到了用力的方向。他能感觉到他正好能抵在他的敏感处，一下一下顶得很舒服。

不过，很累……

这时V听见了一声仿佛是憋了很久的呻吟，这才想起来，他理论上并不是在自慰。

他俯下身去亲吻他，下身小幅度地动着，缠绵得难分难解，自然看不见悬停在空中的那双蓝色翅膀。

尼禄想拥抱他来着…但……

“It works.”V在他的耳边轻轻说。

“It works.” 男孩并不能够拥抱他，湛蓝的羽翼停在了空中，拥抱着虚无，却感到拥有了一切。

这是一场治疗意味多过实际的性爱。

过多的享受都要停留在“不触碰”的界限上。这恍惚就是某些俗套的对“爱”的定义。

不过……活在当下……

尼禄能想象到对一切香艳画面都在面前，最美好的事情无非于看着爱人沉迷于同自己的欢好，他迷离的墨绿眼睛里偶尔流露的微光也是火热的，嘴唇在轻轻地摇着，一脸无忌惮的餍足，可腰肢却勤劳地律动，如同人鱼灵巧的尾巴，一下一下，拍打潮水。

“帮我。”

可人鱼似乎累了，跌落在青年的身上，给出的信号异常明确。

尼禄自然是义无反顾，不希望再作耽搁。

他们顺利地迎来了献给彼此的第一次高潮，剧烈的感受仿佛是打破某种封印的魔力。

V想到了他们见面的第一天。他看到病床上仍旧昏迷不醒的男孩，那时五月的弗杜那春光正好，阳光和微风亲吻着那头美丽的银发，即使睡眠中沉静的容貌也显得生气勃勃。

春光啊。

他第一次似乎想到了一些与战胜尤里曾无关的事。

尼禄想到了他们重逢的第一天。

他看着熟悉的黑发诗人，却只想逃跑……他还没有准备好，他还不知道该怎么做，苦闷和惆怅一直蔓延到了很远很远的未来，堆积成山，可这一切在他的笑容里烟消云散了。

那个沉重的墓碑下埋藏着一颗种子，而在春天，那颗种子发了芽，奇迹般地生长。

等尼禄反应过来的时候，他早已拥抱着他的爱人了。

他下意识地想松开手。

“不必。”

V回答他。

不必放手，不必分离。

咒语在这一刻已经结束了。

没有什么能阻挡他们了。

这是最坏的爱情，也是最好的爱情。

但丁和维吉尔回来的时候，V满脸都带着趾高气昂的炫耀感。也许但丁意识不到，但维吉尔心里有数。

他浑身散发着“他已经和尼禄睡了”的气场。

这……并不奇怪。

“想知道发生了什么吗？”这是V对他的本体发出的挑衅。

“并不感兴趣。”

“那么也祝你顺利。”V笑了笑。

尼禄看着他的两位“父亲”，并不知道他们在说些什么。

阳光照耀在他们身上，这样的场面并不多见，而接下来他们会有更多这样的时光。


End file.
